Following our initial development of Fourier spatial-harmonic analysis of grating-based x-ray phase-contrast and diffraction (dark-field) imaging, we explored with Dr. Brad Wood of Clinical Center Radiology on possible implementation for patient studies, and reached the consensus that a higher sensitivity 3D tomography system needs to be developed first. To raise the phase contrast sensitivity we began microfabrication of x-ray gratings using both NIH and NIST facilities. We published the first demonstration of phase-contrast with two-dimensional gratings. We also demonstrated the idea of using scattering particles as x-ray contrast agents and a double grating system to uniquely visualize such contrast agent with complete background tissue suppression. We further demonstrated in vivo phase contrast x-ray imaging in mice. In the area of body diffusion MRI we developed a principle-component analysis temporal maximum intensity projection (PCATMIP) technology to cope with physiological motion. Body diffusion MRI has many applications including cancer detection and staging, but motion induced signal loss is the major challenge that affects the quality of heart, liver, prostate diffusion imaging in patients. In a manuscript under review we demonstrated the effectiveness of PCATMIP to recover motion induced signal loss in a pig liver imaging protocol. Heart diffusion images in patients and volunteers are also being acquired by our collaborators in Lyon, France.